User blog:YukaSylvie/Pure Evil Proposal: Akio Ohtori
Here's a modified version of my Hate Sink effort post on TV Tropes. What's the work? Revolutionary Girl Utena is an old anime series about a teenage girl named Utena Tenjou, who finds herself in a mysterious tournament where the prize is the docile Rose Bride Anthy Himemiya. The mastermind behind the tournament is "End of the World", whose true identity Utena only learns at the very end. Who is Akio Ohtori? What has he done? Akio Ohtori is the older brother of Anthy Himemiya. He works as the de facto chairman of Ohtori Academy in place of the ill actual chairman, whose daughter, Kanae, he is engaged to. He introduces himself to Utena as a gentlemanly reasonable authority figure, but only to hide his true nature as "End of the World", who seeks to get his lost powers as Dios back by having someone open the Rose Gate. Long ago, when he was dying of working too hard to save everyone as Dios, Anthy took the Swords of Hate from the townspeople in his place as a "wicked witch that took the prince and his light away from the needy world". He appeared before young Utena, who felt hopeless that nothing was eternal in the world since her parents died. He showed her Anthy's eternal agony, inspiring her to become a prince herself so she could save Anthy. In the present day, he abuses his own sister in many ways, letting the Swords of Hate continue stabbing her for an unknown amount of time, passing her around to any (potentially abusive) winner of the tournament, raping her when she briefly hesitates to continue their weekly tryst one night, and in the finale, throwing her as a meat shield against Utena, ordering her to stab Utena in the back literally, and telling her that only he can ever love her. He also cheats on his fiancée with several people, including her mother, Touga Kiryuu, and Utena; it should be noted that Touga and Utena are a high schooler and a middle schooler respectively, making him guilty of statutory rape. Eventually, his fiancée ends up reduced to a completely vegetative state by him, serving only to keep him officially in power in her father's academy. To imply how much of a dirty manipulator he is, the Fridge page on TV Tropes notes that: : What authority figures do we see at Ohtori, besides Akio? They include a sexist jerk (a.k.a. that guy from episodes 7 and 30), an old woman with incredibly backward values (a.k.a. the guidance counselor) and an implied pedophile (a.k.a. Miki's piano teacher). With all that in mind, it's not unreasonable to assume that Akio must deliberately employ these kinds of people in order to further reinforce patriarchal values and oppress the students. Even worse, with all these bad authority figures it makes Akio look like the only trustworthy adult and thus putting him in a huge position of power. And as we know, Akio is not trustworthy at all. When Utena confronts him in the finale, he reveals that he visited her as Dios so someone noble like her could open the Rose Gate for him. He then tells her that she has compromised her morals by knowingly sleeping with an engaged man — which is hypocritical since he's a cheating rapist who took advantage of her crush on him in the first place. He offers her a chance to stop fighting and live happily ever after with him as his princess, uncaring about the fact that Anthy will have to continue taking the blame for him as a wicked witch forever. His reason is that a girl like Utena can't handle power and that "dresses don't go with swords", proving himself to be a misogynist in gentleman's clothing. He also claims that Anthy willingly takes the Swords of Hate for him, ignoring the fact that he has abused and manipulated her into it. In the end, Anthy, now free thanks to Utena, tells him to play the prince in his small coffin and leaves him for good alongside her pet, Chu-Chu, in search of her disappeared friend. Heinousness? Even in a sickening cast full of bullies, cads, and manipulators, his willingness to leave his own sister in constant agony alone obliterates the heinous standard with flying colors. Mitigating factors? To be fair, his downfall as Dios is quite tragic; he was dying of working too hard to save everyone, his sister took the blame as a wicked witch in his place, and he lost his innocence as a result. However, he has lost all goodness in his heart and feels no regrets about it, subverting his potential Freudian Excuse. In the present, he's nothing more than a selfish manipulator in Prince Charming's clothing who only cares about physically, mentally, and sexually dominating everyone, not batting an eye when Utena begs him to save his own sister from the countless Swords of Hate. If ego is a power, he would have curb stomped Endeavor and Kai Chisaki/Overhaul from My Hero Academia. He's that bad. Conclusion? A GIGANTIC YES. He's by far THE most sickening, horrifying, and sadistic villain I've ever seen in any genre within any form of media. His very existence easily clarifies the reason why Overhaul doesn't count. Overhaul, at his core, has a strong attachment to his old boss since childhood, willing to do anything to get their dying yakuza syndicate back to power in hopes of repaying his old boss. Akio, on the other hand, is nothing more than an abusive monster with no attachment, no gratitude, and no sense of duty towards anyone, not even his own self-sacrificing sister. I'd say that Akio fits the criteria of a sociopath much more than Overhaul does. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals